Evelynn/Background
Lore Evelynn's origins are shrouded in mystery - a mystery she herself helps to perpetuate. What everyone does know about Evelynn, however, is that she is one of the most skilled assassins in Valoran. It is clear upon first meeting her that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. There is some evidence that Evelynn originally came from the Shadow Isles - the mysterious island located northwest of Valoran that is eternally blanketed by a thick, unnatural fog. It is thought that the Shadow Isles are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Evelynn neither confirms nor denies her connection to Shadow Isles. The power brokers of Valoran know that Evelynn's services come at the highest of premiums, and her recent addition to the League of Legends indicates that her ambitions are growing. Her savagery on the Fields of Justice has been so great that new rumors about her origins are now circulating. The most popular one - an abuse of magic as a child morphed her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield - always makes her smile when hearing it... an act which bares her razor-sharp fangs and teeth. Evelynn now curries favor from League summoners, gaining influence for reasons known only to her. While the nature of her plans- much like almost everything else about her - remains unknown, there's little doubt that those plans are now set on the world stage. }} Quotes ;Selection *''"The night is my veil...(sinister laughter)."'' ;Attacking *''"With pleasure."'' *''"Your pain is my pleasure."'' *''"All too easy."'' *''"I can smell their fear."'' *''"Time to feed."'' *''"Misery loves company."'' *''"I've got the touch."'' ;Movement *''"This way."'' *''"If I must."'' *''"Shadows beckon."'' *''"From the darkness."'' *''"Into the night!"'' *''"The night is my veil."'' *''"It takes a lot of effort to move like this in heels."'' ;Taunt *''"Mmm, I like it when they scream."'' ;Joke *''"I may be bad, but I feel good..."'' Development *''Evelynn has been designed by Guinsoo. Evelynn concept.jpg|Evelynn Concept Evelynn OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Previous Abilities Every_Weakness.png|Every Weakness DeterminedKiller.jpg|Determined Killer (Innate): Non-neutral minions deal 50% damage to Evelynn. HateSpike.jpg|Hate Spike (Active): Damages the closest enemy unit with a lightning fast bolt of energy, dealing magic damage and 50% damage to a secondary nearby target. DarkFrenzy.jpg|Shadow Walk (Active): Evelynn fades away, becoming stealthed. Evelynn's next attack or damage ability will slow that unit, ending her Shadow Walk. MaliceandSpite.jpg|Malice and Spite (Active): Evelynn revels in the demise of champions she has aided in killing, healing a large portion of her Health upon their death. She may also activate the ability to increase her Attack and Movement Speed for a short time. If an enemy champion dies, this ability's cooldown is refreshed. Ability Remake Announcement made by '''Statikk':Ability Remake: Evelynn, the Widowmaker In an upcoming patch we'll be revisiting two of the first champions to grace the Fields of Justice: Twitch, the Plague Rat, and Evelynn, the Widowmaker. These champions haven't been as viable as we'd like them to be due to problematic long-term stealth mechanics. For Evelynn, her core ability Shadow Walk allowed her to remain invisible for long periods of time, ultimately forcing players to stay on the defensive and favor cautious play. Since we want the action to remain a fun and fluid experience throughout the match, we decided to update these champions with some new stealth abilities. Because Evelynn has always been the consummate assassin in League of Legends, we really wanted to preserve that bloodthirsty feeling of stalking an enemy champion. Instead of traditional invisibility, however, we decided to retool Shadow Walk into a new form of persistent stealth. Whenever Evelynn is out of combat, this passive version of Shadow Walk will kick in after a short period of time, reducing the range at which enemy champions can see her. Additionally, while in this state Evelynn will be invisible to all Sight Wards and minions, though turrets and Vision Wards will still be able to spot her as normal. This new version of Shadow Walk will allow Evelynn to close in on an enemy, positioning herself closer to melee range while she waits for the opportune moment to attack. To help her initiate in an appropriately predator manner, her new Dark Frenzy ability can give her the movement speed boost she needs to quickly close the distance on an unsuspecting target. Additionally, we've modified Ravage so that it not only functions as a nuke but also as an attack speed bonus to help her quickly take down her victim. Should she score a kill or assist, the cooldown on Dark Frenzy is reset, allowing her to either redouble the attack or escape and vanish as quickly as she came. Evelynn also faced challenges participating in team fights. To give her some additional staying power when entering the fray, Evelynn can employ her new ultimate ability Agony's Embrace. This new ultimate targets an area, dealing damage and slowing the enemies it hits. In addition to its offensive effects, Agony's Embrace also grants Evelynn a significant damage shield for each enemy champion caught within the target area. Combined with the strategic advantage of Shadow Walk, this shield can give the Widowmaker the tactical advantage she needs to quickly reach and tear down a high value target in a team fight. For even more added punch in these group situations, we've also increased the range on Hate Spike and updated it to strike multiple targets in a line each time it's cast. This added team fight utility combines with Evelynn's new persistent stealth to keep her alive and dangerous even in the more advanced stages of the game when group action is more prevalent. Abilities: *''Shadow Walk (Passive): While out of combat, Evelynn enters stealth causing her to be detectable only by nearby champions or true sight. Additionally, Evelynn rapidly regenerates mana while stealthed.'' *''Hate Spike: Evelynn fires a line of spike through a nearby adversary, dealing magic damage to all enemies caught in their path.'' *''Dark Frenzy:'' **''Passive: Evelynn's spell hits grant her a stacking movement speed buff.'' **''Active: Evelynn breaks free from any slows affecting her and gains a massive movement speed boost for a short duration. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown.'' *''Ravage: Evelynn slashes her target twice, dealing magic damage with each strike and gaining a massive attack speed boost for a short duration thereafter.'' *''Agony's Embrace: Evelynn impales all enemies in a target area, dealing magic damage based on their maximum health and slowing them. She then gains a shield based on how many enemy champions she hit.'' Patch history : ** Restealth duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Dealing periodic damage (ie: Ignite) no longer prevents her from restealthing. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 120/100/80 seconds from 150/120/90. V1.0.0.143: Rework * (Passive) ** Evelynn fades away into the shadows. She can only be seen by nearby enemy champions or true sight. ** While in stealth, Evelynn regenerates 1% of her max mana every second. ** Casting spells, taking damage, or dealing damage unstealths Evelynn for 8 seconds. * : ** 19/23/27/31/35 mana cost. 1.5 second cooldown. ** Evelynn fires a line of spikes through a nearby enemy, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 magic damage to all enemies in its path. ** Hate spike prioritizes what Evelynn has attacked recently. * : ** No cost. 20 second cooldown. ** Passive: Evelynn's spell hits on enemy champions grant her 4/8/12/16/20 bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. ** Active: Evelynn removes all slows affecting her and gains 30/40/50/60/70% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. **Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * : ** 50/55/60/65/70 man cost. 9 second cooldown. ** Evelynn slashes a target enemy 2 times, dealing 35/60/85/110/135 magic damage with each strike. ** Evelynn then gains 60/75/90/105/120% bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. * : ** 100 mana cost. 150/120/90 second cooldown. ** Evelynn impales all enemies in the targeted area, dealing 15/20/25% of their maximum health in magic damage and slowing their movement speed by 30/50/70% for 2 seconds. ** Evelynn siphons their pain, gaining a 150/225/300 health shield for each enemy champion hit which lasts up to 6 seconds. V1.0.0.123: * : ** Fixed a bug where it was healing for incorrect values. ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown would reset upon killing enemy clones. V1.0.0.120: * : missile speed increased. * will now apply a 30/35/40/45/50% slow for 3 seconds instead of a stun for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds. * : ** Health restored reduced to 150/225/300 per kill or assist from 350/500/650. ** Attack speed bonus reduced to 25/50/75% from 50/75/100%. V1.0.0.116: *Fixed a bug where 's new attack animations were playing too quickly. V1.0.0.115: * Updated walking animations. V1.0.0.113: * Fixed a bug where 's tooltip showed the damage incorrectly at earlier ranks. V1.0.0.112: * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. V1.0.0.109: * Stats: ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 212. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 38. ** Base damage reduced to 48 from 53. ** Damage per level increased to 3.3 from 2.9. ** Base armor reduced to 12.5 from 14.75. * : mana cost increased to 12/15/18/21/24 from 8/10/12/14/16. * : ** Duration reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Cooldown reduced to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth. * : duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. V1.0.0.103: * Stats: ** Base health increased to 500 from 475. ** Health per level increased from 86 to 76. ** Mana regen per 5 seconds per level increased to 0.4 from 0.25. ** Base mana regen per 5 seconds increased to 5 from 3.85. * : tooltip clarified to explain it does not work on neutral minions. * : ** Fixed a bug where you could stun towers. ** Fixed a bug where autoattacking would break stealth even if the attack was cancelled. * no longer has back facing requirement in order to gain the extra effect. * : ** Life restore changed to a flat 350/500/650 upon kill or assist instead of healing for 25% of the target's maximum health. ** Active now has a 90 second cooldown and refreshes whenever an enemy champion dies instead of being active only after 10 seconds after an enemy champion dies. V1.0.0.94: * Removed base dodge. V1.0.0.87: * Fixed a bug where failed to stun the target if used with your first basic attack in the game. V1.0.0.82: * Updated sound for , , . * Updated sound for and added laugh on activation. V1.0.0.70: * Evelynn has updated particles. V0.9.25.34: * Updated secondary/critical strike animations. V0.9.25.24: * : duration increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 12/18/24/30/36 sec. V0.9.22.16: * no longer reduces damage from turrets. * : mana cost modified to 8/12/16/20/24 from 6/12/18/24/30. * Fixed a bug that caused to cost double mana after the first cast. V0.9.22.15: * New voiceovers. * REMAKE : now instantly damages the closest enemy unit, dealing magic damage and 50% damage to a secondary nearby target. (75% damage on the first hit compared to the old hit). * REMAKE : if Evelynn has dealt damage to a champion within 10 seconds of their death, she is healed for 25% of the target's maximum health. (Used to heal for 50% of the target's HP if she killed them). * REMAKE : turrets and minions only deal 50% damage to Evelynn. * : damage increased to 80/135/190/255/320 from 60/125/190/255/320. V0.9.22.7: * : cooldown increased to 0.8 from 0.75 sec. * : duration reduced to 15 from 20 seconds. June 26, 2009 Patch: * : ** The Malice and Spite charge now only lasts three minutes. ** Can now be cast while stealthed (without breaking it). * : ** Radius increased to 350 from 330. ** Base damage modified to 30/50/70/90/110 from 25/50/75/100/125 . ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.28 from 0.25. June 19, 2009 Patch: * : no longer auto activates, it now gives Evelynn a charge which she can use at any time (disappears with death). * : ** Damage reduced to 25/50/75/100/125 from 30/55/80/105/130. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.28. ** Cooldown increased to 0.75 from 0.7 sec. * : armor and magic resistance reduction reduced to 10/14/18/22/26 from 10/15/20/25/30. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.28 from 0.33. ** Damage increased to 30/55/80/105/130 from 25/50/75/100/125. * : stealth can now only be delayed by a maximum of 5 seconds. * : armor & magic resist reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 10/16/22/28/34. June 6, 2009 Patch: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 0.7 from 0.8 sec. ** Mana cost reduced to 6/12/18/24/30 from 7/14/21/28/35. ** Range reduced to 340 from 400 (to make it easier to hit your target). ** No longer resets your attack animation. * : ** Made it reduce Magic Resist in addition to Armor when it hits from behind. ** Armor/Magic Resist reduction increased to 10/16/22/28/34 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : time to stealth reduced to 1.25 from 1.5 sec. * General: moved skills around. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : ability power ratio increased to 0.33 from 0.25. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.25 from 0.2. ** Damage increased to 25/50/75/100/125 from 20/40/60/80/100. * : fade time reduced to 1.5 from 1.75. May 9, 2009 Patch: * : ** Added a particle as Evelynn is becoming invisible. ** Stealth characters will now have their fade timer reset when they take damage. * : Updated Tooltip, it had incorrect values for –armor. * Updated selection size and pathfinding radius. * Improved Evelynn's ability to chase champions. * Size of basic hit particle lowered. May 1, 2009 Patch: Added }} References Category:Champion backgrounds